Treasure Like No Other
by Wintermoon Queen
Summary: Captain Ryu Takeshi is the most famous pirate around. What happens when Captain Ichigo Kurosaki finds out his true identity? Rukia Kuchiki, sister of the famous Byakuya Kuchiki. Will he turn her in or will they work together? IchiRuki, slight GrimMomo  ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Treasure Like No Other_

_~.~.~.~  
_

"Captain." The petite woman turned in response, her vibrant amethyst eyes bore through the man's bright amber ones. A light purple robe was folded over her right arm as she slowly fixed the top button of her black, yet heavy jacket.

"What is it Renji?" The man who stood in front of the door shifted uneasily, the woman's brow furrowed in confusion at his unnatural behavior. The door was closed shut behind the red-haired man, but he kept his hand on the handle in case anyone barged in. Renji was her first mate, her childhood friend and she trusted him with her life.

"Kurosaki, he's catching up to us. It seems he wants to pick a fight." She felt Renji's eyes bore into her as she moved to place her robe in the closet and slide it shut. She took a piece of silky, red fabric and held her hair behind her head in a small ponytail, tying a knot to keep it in place.

"Then let him. We will show him whose better." Rukia gently took her hat that the tall man was holding and placed it on her head then opened the door and made her way out onto the deck. Her knee-high black boots made a light hollow sound as she walked along the wood of the ship. She nodded at some men in acknowledgement as they stood up straight at her appearance.

"Good morning sir!"

"Did you sleep well sir?"

"Sir!" Rukia stopped at the urgent call and turned her head slightly to see a woman, slightly taller than her, stumble toward her. "Your breakfast is ready!" The petite raven-haired woman smiled lightly at her.

"Thank you Momo, but I won't be eating at the moment," she turned her eyes toward the larger ship that headed toward her own, closing in quickly, "I'm afraid we have company."

"O-oh, yes sir! Would you like me to get your sword?"

"No need, I made sure I grabbed it before I came here." Momo nodded next to her and scurried back inside to the kitchen. Rukia subconsciously placed her left hand on the sword at her hip, just to make sure it was still there.

"Alright men! Ready the cannons, but do not fire unless they do first! Make sure you're armed with your weapons! We have no idea what Kurosaki may be planning this time!" She ordered as she made her way to the side of the ship, her hands grazed against the wooden railing as the _Zangetsu_ sailed up next to her precious ship. Rukia clenched her teeth already in anger as the man, the _captain_ of the other ship smirked at her,

"Long time no see eh, Takeshi?" A growl rumbled in her throat at his remark, and her hands were already gripping the railing so tight that her knuckles were white. "Just thought I'd stop by for a bit!"

"Go to hell!" She barked back at him.

"Oh I've been there and back a few times, it's actually not that bad of a place! You should visit sometime!"

"Why are you here Kurosaki? I have better things to do than to argue with a child like you!" The orange-haired man smirked in response and raised a brow.

"Oh I'm far from a child," there was that grin again, that all-knowing evil smile of his and suddenly with a large leap, he was on her ship, "unlike you I have the qualities of a real man. I don't lack in the height department." Rukia fumed and drew her sword, the cold tip mercilessly rested on his chest. If there was anything she hated most in the world, it was this man.

The orange-haired captain didn't drop his smirk, despite the fact that her sword was poking him through his clothes in a threatening way.

"Get. Off. My. Ship." Rukia growled angrily as she slowly pushed her sword forward, the sharp end ripped through the fabric of his clothes.

"I don't _feel_ like it." The sound of metal ripped through the air was heard multiple times as Rukia's crew drew their swords, ready for battle. The young woman stared at him as his smirk fell from his face. Rukia glared and pushed her blade into his chest further.

"Get."

Ichigo drew his sword and shoved her own from his chest.

"Off."

A loud clang echoed across the ship as their swords mercilessly clashed and scratched against one another.

"Your fighting skills have gotten better Takeshi." The man grinned as he put her on the defensive.

"My."

Rukia pushed him a few feet away from her forcefully before she charged angrily.

"Ship!"

The other captain laughed when he leaped out of the way. The woman could feel her face heat up in anger along with a low growl that erupted from within her throat. A flash from the left side caught her attention and a strong breeze blew onto her face and through her raven tresses. Then he was in front of her with a cocky smile.

In his hand, was her black-feathered hat.

That was the last straw. She reached toward her right thigh and gripped the white handle of her gun firmly and pulled it out of its case.

"Captain!" The cry was Renji's, but she didn't care. This man in front of her was the most annoying, obnoxious, cocky bastard she had ever met. She just couldn't let him go with _anything_ he did. Especially when it involved _her._

"For the last time, get off my ship! Hand over my hat while your at it!" Rukia aimed the white gun straight at his head, the man didn't even flinch. Instead he slowly made his way toward her. If his goal was to intimidate her then it wasn't working. The petite captain lifted her sacred gun as he grew closer with each step. She watched closely as he lifted a free hand and placed it on her head.

"Why don't you play 'pirate' somewhere else, ok little brat?" Rukia clenched her teeth so hard she was surprised they didn't crack.

"What…did you just call me?" Both crews shrunk away from the dark aura that surrounded the small captain.

"He's done it now." One said as he hid behind a wooden crate.

"Shit's about to come down."

Both people stood frozen, facing each other. One with a smirk assuming victory and the other with her lip curled, bared teeth and an icy glare that would put even Byakuya Kuchiki to shame.

It was Ichigo who finally broke the contact, his amber gaze left hers as he began to twirl her hat on his right index finger. He was completely unfazed by her fury.

A snort caught their attention and Rukia turned to find a blue-haired man leaning on the railing of the other side of the ship. His jaw moved slowly as he chewed on something then turned and spit it out into the ocean.

"Come on Ichigo, why waste our time with this shrimp? Lets just take their shit and go! Isn't that what we came here for?" Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"That's what _you_ were supposed to be doing dumb ass!" The man just threw his head back and laughed.

"Yeah, ok! Like I was supposed to know that? All you did was pull up to their ship then jump on! Besides, I thought you wanted alone time with Takeshi, I mean seriously I wouldn't be surprised if you used fighting as an excuse to flirt with him!" Rukia had to fight back a laugh when Ichigo's face turned a bright cherry red. He coughed lightly and marched toward his crew member.

"Are you kidding me? First of all, I'm not gay! Second of all, that twerp gets under my skin all the time! This is payback for last time!" He grabbed the other man by the collar and furiously yelled in his face, the situation would have looked completely serious if the yelling captain wasn't blushing.

Both men jumped when a loud blast echoed in the atmosphere and a bullet flew passed them, missing them by the hair.

"You are not taking one damn thing off this ship as long as I'm standing!" Ichigo let go of his crew member and made his way toward her again, his own gun in his hand now.

"Grimmjow," the man looked up at his name, "take any food and supplies this ship has." Grimmjow snorted again and laughed when he drew his sword.

"My pleasure, Captain." With that he leaped off, slashing members of Rukia's crew along the way. Just before Rukia could run into the battle to save her supplies, Ichigo blocked her path.

"Go away! Your not taking anything off this ship!" He smirked at her response and held his gun up toward her.

"I just did." He answered with a widening grin as he motioned to the opposite side of the ship. Rukia growled when she turned to find countless men carrying large amounts of items, _her items_, off the ship. Raven-hair whipped in the air when she spun her head back toward Ichigo.

"Put my stuff back Kurosaki, now!" She hissed, her gun was raised in protest. Captain Kurosaki raised his gun to be level with her's.

It was the complete opposite, instead of a beautiful, snow white pistol like Rukia's, it was a shiny black as if it was brand new. Either that or he liked to polish it everyday. Being as cocky as he was, she wouldn't put it past him to sit and polish that gun everyday just to show off. Along the handle though was a grip colored red. So the entire gun wasn't black.

"Only if you can catch me before we take all your stuff." Rukia exhaled in frustration, this man really knew how to push her buttons. She drew her sword once again and steel clashed against steel with a sickening sound, as if it were a thunderstorm itself.

She jumped when he made a swing at her legs and pushed him back with a slash to his chest. Only deep enough to cut open the fabric of his black shirt. Not that it wasn't already ripped. He shot her a glare after he glanced down at his clothes and brought his sword up against hers once again.

She fixed him with a menacing glare through the crossing swords. His eyes flickered up for a second then he smirked.

"See ya!" The man rushed past her before she could blink and made his way to leap onto his own ship.

Rukia turned in fury and shot forward to grab a hold of the wooden railing.

"Get back here Kurosaki!" She screamed, her nose flare outward. If she wasn't an ordinary human, flames would flare from her nose and outward, burning everything in sight. He laughed at her in response.

"Why? Didn't you tell me to get off your ship before? I'm on my own ship now!" The woman almost leaped across and onto his stupid ship, wrapped her hands around his stupid neck and squeeze the stupid life out of him!

"Well I'm telling you to get your puny ass back over here with my stuff!" Ichigo tilted his head to the side and tapped his chin as if in thought then smiled, more like grinned.

"Nah, I don't think so. The stuff is ours now! See you Captain Midget!" Before Rukia could even retort, his ship had already pulled away. Her fingernails dug into the wood angrily as she clenched her teeth. He got away! He made fun of her, leaped onto her ship, fought her, taunted her and stole her good and supplies! The nerve of that man! As if her life wasn't already hard enough! Ichigo was the last thing she needed to add to her list.

The woman tensed at the touch of a hand on her shoulder and she turned. The first thing she saw was red, no doubt that it was the red hair of Renji.

"Take it easy Captain." His voice was gentle and it was all she needed to calm down. She let out a long exhale and made her way to the wheel of the ship.

"Lift the anchor and steer south! Were going to Seireitei!" Her voice loud and clear moved throughout the wide areas of the ship. Her men nodded in response and did exactly what she ordered. Once the anchor was lifted, the boat began to move in an unsteady motion, the light waves crashed against the underside of the white ship. Some salt water sprayed onboard, splashing into some of the men's eyes.

Rukia made her way between working crewmembers and to the other side. She felt Renji's hot gaze on her back as she opened the door to her room.

She was greeted with the dark lighting of the room; only a few candles were lit. There was only one small window, which rested directly above her small bed. The mattress rested on a black metal bed, all four of its legs were nailed to the wooden floor of the ship.

When the wooden door shut behind the both of them, Rukia finally turned to face him. Her eyes darted around the room as if she was unsure, then rested on him.

"I need to go back to Seireitei and meet my brother. He will get suspicious of me soon if I don't. I want you to watch after the crew while I'm gone." The larger man bowed his head in response and when he looked up she smiled lightly. "Thank you, I will be taking Momo with me as well. I hope that doesn't cause a problem."

Renji gave a quick reply, "That's fine Captain." Rukia laughed and slightly covered her mouth with her hand.

"You know you don't have to address me formally when there's no one else around, Renji." She watched his face in amusement as the color of his cheeks and ears matched the color of his hair.

"Y-yes, Rukia."

"And if they give you any trouble, tell them to take it up with me." He quickly nodded at her harsh tone. She pulled her hair out of the short ponytail and shook her head lightly, causing her raven-hair to sweep in the air before it rested elegantly on her shoulders. Her hands then moved to her heavy black jacket and undid the first two golden buttons. Rukia pulled at the collar around her neck to loosen it. "Renji," she called and saw him snap back to attention, "you're dismissed you know." The man's face and ears tinted pink in a light blush before he turned and muttered something as he left.

Rukia sighed as she sat on her bed. Renji was just going to have to steal more food elsewhere.

The young woman suddenly stood up with a gasp and glared at the wall across from her.

"He stole my hat!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ichigo smirked as he twirled the black-feathered hat in his left hand while he steered with his right. A snort sounded behind him and he tilted his head.

"How long are you going to be twirling that stupid thing? You can't steer with one hand all day!" Ichigo chuckled under his breath at the all too familiar voice.

"Weren't you helping Yuzu with lunch Karin?" She rolled her eyes at him.

Karin grew taller the past few months as well as her hair, which was up high in a short ponytail. The black t-shirt she wore fell around her hips lightly in a baggy way, complimenting her curves.

Underneath her black shirt was ripped shorts. They were only ripped at the bottom, but what bothered Ichigo the most was that they were well above her knees.

"Karin, what are you wearing? Take those shorts off, they're way too short!" His sister rolled her eyes again as she crossed her arms and leaned on the railing of the boat.

"It's too hot! Besides you can't decide on what I should and shouldn't wear!" Karin shot back at him. Ichigo's lip curled and he huffed, this made the younger girl raise a brow. "What are you a girl with an attitude now?"

"Shut up! Go help Yuzu cook or something!" Karin must have rolled her eyes at him for the hundredth time that day.

"You know I don't do that junk," she answered before her body turned and she rested her elbows on the railing behind her. "Where the hell are we going? Why are you following them?" Karin asked harshly. This time Ichigo was the one who rolled his eyes.

"Just curious," he answered with a smirk.

"Are you really gay?" That did not just fly from Karin's mouth did it? "You seem…into that shorty Captain," she accused him with a smirk, her head was slightly turned towards him as she looked at him through corner of her eye. Ichigo's hand moved in a circular motion on the wheel as he turned his ship.

"Tch, I'm not gay. Far from it, I like women," he finally answered, but his gaze wasn't on her. It was focused on the ship well away from them, "they don't have ugly butts." Ichigo's head shot to the side when he heard a burst of laughter come from where his sister was. "What?" He exclaimed. "It's true! All men have flat butts! They're ugly!" Karin shook her head when her laugh calmed to light giggles.

"So you are gay!" Ichigo stared at her, dumbfounded then shook his head violently and growled in frustration.

"No! No! No! I'm not gay! I'm far from gay! You should know that Karin! I've been with a woman before!" The short-haired girl raised a dark brow at his quick protest.

"Really? Then how do you know a man's butt is flat?"

"I am a man Karin! I see my bare ass everyday!" Karin snorted and threw her head back with another laugh. Then her torso was bent forward as she placed her hands on her knees and tried to contain her laughter. Ichigo frowned at her and turned back to the wheel with a scowl.

"I'm sorry, I guess I missed the joke," he replied with sarcasm. Karin straightened her back and wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes and took a deep breath to regain the oxygen she lost.

"Either that or you must have been staring down Takeshi's!" She replied quickly before she broke out into another laughing fit.

"No!" Ichigo screamed at her. It was silent for a few minutes, Karin stood there with her arms crossed and him with a scowl on his face. "His butt was round…" his voice trailed off and his eyes widened as he realized that he just said that out loud.

"Are you serious Ichigo? Man you must have really _been_ looking at his butt to notice that!" Karin teased him. Ichigo grumbled and began to twirl the hat on his finger again.

"Ichigoooooo!" Came a yell as the larger dark-haired man ran up the steps and toward his son. His arms flailed in the air in excitement. The son groaned in annoyance as his left hand grabbed a hold of the black hat with a firm grip while he shot out his left leg on an angle. The flailing of his father's arms stopped when the man took a step and was met with his son's leg. This sent him flying flat to the ground and on his face.

"Now that goat-face has made his appearance, I'll be going!" Karin pushed herself off the side of the boat and made her way down the small case of steps to get away from the two males. Ichigo groaned again, this time at being left _alone _with his insane father.

"Can I have a steer my wonderful son?" Isshin yelled out happily, he was so excited that he bounced from toe to toe as well as dance.

"No," he said simply, "this is my ship and my steering _wheel _and I feel like steering my baby where she needs to go." Isshin frowned and dropped his hands, his happy mood seemed to have disappeared.

"Aww, please!"

"No!" He yelled as he began to get less patient by the minute. Isshin huffed and crossed his arms, his dear son just ignored him.

"Why not?"

"Because knowing you dad, you'll crash my baby and sink her!" Ichigo's face was red with anger and impatience as he yelled into the face of Isshin.

"But…but…"

"No!" His father sighed and dropped his shoulders.

"Alright alright," he surrendered, then looked back up at his orange-haired idiot of a son and grinned, "so…you found any ladies lately?" The man slid over next to Ichigo and lightly nudged him in the side with his elbow. Ichigo sighed with annoyance and yanked the steering wheel to the right, causing the boat to tilt dangerously. Isshin yelped and fell on his side before Ichigo straightened out the ship.

"Don't ask those kind of stupid questions old man!" He was thoroughly annoyed, it was all evident in his voice. Isshin smiled as he stood back up and leaned over to rest his hand on the pole of the ship behind the steering wheel.

"Oh? Haven't found any? That's too bad," he frowned and his bottom lip pouted out and rolled down. Ichigo snorted.

"Don't give me any fake sympathy. I don't need it, besides I'm not into being in a relationship right now. There are many other things I need to worry about." Ichigo retorted angrily. He wanted to be left alone, but apparently his father didn't get the hint. At all. His hands curled tightly onto the handles of the steering wheel in both of his hands and his back hunched over slightly as Isshin just babbled on and on about marriage and grandkids. Finally when he couldn't take it anymore, the young captain turned the ship left this time. It shifted at a sharper angle than before.

"Gah!" Isshin yelled out and tumbled backwards, his body rolled to the left side of the ship and stopped when he painfully hit a large food crate at the end.

"Tch." Ichigo slowly turned the wheel to straighten the boat out and follow Takeshi once again. "Where the hell are they going anyway? Seireitei? That place completely hates pirates, why would they go there?" It was a question more to himself then to anyone around him, but he wasn't surprised when his father answered.

"Maybe they want to steal some rich foods there! I heard that place is full of rich people! So rich foods make sense!" Ichigo grumbled and resisted the urge to jerk the boat once again and maybe try to knock his father completely off this time.

"Everyone lunch is ready!" Yelled the sweet voice of his sister, Yuzu. She was completely different from Karin, but in a good way. After his mother died she took over all the cooking and cleaning chores, even when she was at such a young age. She actually enjoyed doing it.

Yuzu grew, but she was only slightly shorter than her dark-haired twin who was practically her complete opposite. Her light brown hair was only slightly longer then it used to be and just barely touched her shoulders. One feature about her that definitely changed was her face, it wasn't as babyish as it used to be. It had shaped to be more mature and to Ichigo, it almost fit the rest of her body. Unlike Karin, Yuzu had begun to grow a-he coughed-bust. Something he wasn't too happy about himself, all his life he had taken care of his sisters. To see them grow up into mature and young women, it only made him want to keep them closer as well as to keep away all the disgusting men that may be eyeing them both.

He may be an asshole most of the time to certain people, like his dad and Takeshi, but he held high respect for women. Never in Ichigo's life would he think of even actually forcing himself or laying a finger on one. Just thinking about anything abusive or harassment related made him want to punch a hole through a wall.

A strong scent snapped him out of his reverie and his hands loosened on the steering wheel for a second.

Yuzu held a delicious plate of freshly-smoked salmon. The smell of the dish made Ichigo want to take it and toss it down his throat in a split second and ask for more. Yuzu's cooking was amazing and he could never deny it.

"You hungry Ichi-nii?" She tempted him with the fish by running the plate under his nose side to side. "Don't even deny that your hungry, I know that you haven't even eaten breakfast this morning!" The Captain breathed in the scent of the salmon under his nose and exhaled slowly, his eyes glazed over. Heaven. Ichigo shook his head, he needed to get his ship to shore at the very least. Right now wasn't time to think about eating Yuzu's delicious smoked-salmon.

_Oh what I wouldn't give to eat her food everyday of my life, _he thought and sighed again.

"Ichi-nii!" He jumped, surprised at the sudden yell. Especially since it was practically in his ear. "Your going to eat this and your going to eat it now! I don't care if dad has to take over the wheel! What have I told you about steering on an empty stomach!" Ichigo groaned and ran a hand through his orange locks.

"But Yuzu," he whined, "dad will crash the ship if I give it to him! I love my wheel." His younger sister pouted as she put one hand on her hip while the other held the dish in her palm to balance it.

"You make me worry, if you don't eat you'll lose your energy to steer then dad will _really _take over for you when your sick in bed!" She scolded him and shoved the plate in his hand. "Now eat it!" With one last huff she turned her back to him and walked down the steps.

Ichigo sighed and stared at the plate in his hands.

"No point in letting it go to waste." With that he began to eat.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Thank you Renji, you have no idea how much this means to me," she began as she reached down and picked a bag off her bed, "as soon as I step off the ship I want you to pull out. Get yourself and the crew far from here. I'm not sure how quick the navy are to come." The man nodded as he watched her tie her hair up again. Her black jacket was on as well as any other pieces of clothing she wore when she was 'Captain Takeshi'. All but her hat, which Captain Kurosaki had right at this moment. Her insides boiled in anger just at the thought of him.

Rukia brushed past Renji quietly and open the door as she made her way out. Her first mate followed close behind as she made her way to the kitchen. It was a small doorway, smaller then most on the ship, but Momo never complained. The woman was almost as short as she was so Rukia was sure she didn't care. Before the raven-haired woman could even raise her fist to knock on the white-painted door, it swung open.

There stood Momo who wore a light blue shirt, the sleeves rolled up to her shoulders and held up with a clip and a white frilly skirt, in all her glory…carrying at least five bags. Rukia's mouth gaped at what she saw. How long did this woman think they were staying? A month? It was only for a few days! The small captain shook her head and delivered a slight smile before she reached toward the woman in a short gesture. Momo looked at her quizzically then looked down at her bags and gasped.

"Oh! No, you don't have to Captain I got them!" She held the bags closer to herself as she smiled at the captain before her and began to make her way through Rukia and Renji.

"Are you sure Momo? I can take a bag or two for you," Rukia reached toward her again and grasped the handle on one of the bags then slipped it from her. Momo sighed with relief and adjusted the other few bags on her shoulders.

"Thank you Captain, your so kind." She shot Rukia a wide smile who nodded back at her while she took hold of another bag. Rukia placed the heaviest bag on her right shoulder and held the other with her left hand while her own bag was on her left shoulder.

"I'll see you Renji." Rukia glanced at Momo and nodded to her. They both made their way off the ship and onto the ground below.

Just as Rukia had told him, Renji began to pull the ship away the moment they got off. Momo turned toward the ship with a big smile and waved her arm. The raven-haired woman rolled her eyes and grabbed her friend's arm, pulling it down forcefully.

"Try not to make yourself stand out," she whispered to the woman, "we don't know how suspicious people get here." Her brown-haired companion nodded and both women made their way into the rich town.

"Rukia, where are we getting changed?" Came the soft whisper of her friend as she adjusted the straps on her shoulder for the second time. Violet eyes scanned the area cautiously as she tried not to catch the eyes of suspicious strangers. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and stopped on the side of the dirt road.

"I'll figure something out."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hey! I'm back and alive! Well if you have been wondering what I have been doing lately really its just sending in applications and college essays and all that crap as well as retake my SATs. What a pain -_-. However at the same time I was trying my best to fix up all my other stories and decided to just take a break from them. My thoughts are all jumbled on them, so I decided to start fresh and new with this new IchiRuki story.

The second Chapter will be out around Christmas, I don't wish to release it the moment I'm finished because I'd rather get a few chapters done before the holidays. After that I will most likely be able to release a chapter weekly.

R & R please! I must know what you all think of this story! ^^

- xRukiaxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Nii-sama," said Rukia, her voice was soft but held a strong confidence with it. The young woman placed her hands on her knees and the ends of her hair slid forward and hung down in front of her face.

She glanced at Momo from the corner of her eye and saw that she was off in some dream land. Rukia bit her bottom lip nervously and as discretely as she could, kicked the side of the brown-haired woman's foot.

Momo lightly gasped in surprise which told Rukia that she had not been expecting it. She let out a silent exhale of relief when her violet eyes caught sight of the white bun holder, which meant she had gotten the message.

"Rukia," came the cold voice of Byakuya. His gray eyes void of any emotion as he stared down at his younger sister and the taller woman next to her. "Your presence is welcomed back within the Kuchiki household." His eyes shifted and focused on Momo. "And who is this?"

She straightened her back and now stood normally as her eyes met his. "This is my friend, Momo Hinamori." Byakuya nodded in acknowledgement toward her and she shyly nodded back.

"I hope you are doing well on your own." His cold gray eyes focused on her once again.

"Yes, I am," she replied politely and gave a short bow.

"You don't need to bow every second Rukia, you are my sister not my servant." The small woman felt her face heat up and she kept her bow for a few more moments in hope he hadn't noticed. She then nodded slowly before she finally straightened her back.

The man turned from her and walked gracefully, as a noble should. "Come Rukia, I have much to discuss with you." The woman held her head high in response and followed him almost as gracefully.

They entered a large, but dim-lit room. This was the dining room, she easily recognized it. The long, dark table was placed in the middle of the room and draped with a cream-colored cloth. Four candles were placed on the table in a row, at least a foot of space was between them.

Byakuya pulled out a chair for her which was placed next to his own, the head of the table.

Rukia politely took her seat and watched as Momo slowly took her's beside herself. The violet-eyed woman folded her hands in her lap and straightened her shoulders. A few moments later, Byakuya began to speak.

"There have been pirates spotted near our city to I have set out my men to search and guard. I would like you, Rukia, to be a part of that as I know you have some experience and know their whereabouts." She nodded in response but kept silent as she was unsure if she was allowed to speak.

The noble man muttered a thank you as his servant placed a cup of tea in front of him. He leaned forward and took a whiff of the warm beverage.

"Would you like tea, Rukia?" He asked gently, but his voice still held a slight chilly tone to it.

"No thank you, Nii-sama." The man turned his attention back to his tea and grasped the warm handle of the cup. The only thing that broke the silence of the large room was the flickering of the candles. Rukia slightly shifted uneasily in her seat and caught Momo's eye for a split second before she turned her attention back to her brother.

"When would you like me to begin?" The noble man lifted his eyes to look at her as he placed his tea cup back down.

"As soon as you can." There was another moment of silence after that was said before he spoke again, "I have a room arranged for your friend for the time being, you said you were only staying a few days correct?" Rukia nodded as she stood up, taking his sentence as a sign of dismissal and bowed lightly to him.

"Thank you, Nii-sama." She thanked him politely then turned and made her way out of the large room. As soon as they were completely out of the room, she heard Momo shuffled next to her.

"Your brother gives me the chills." The young woman said in a hushed tone. Rukia shrugged in response, ending the hardly started conversation on her brother's cold ways.

"Your room is here, Momo. It's right across from mine if you need anything." The raven-haired woman opened the door to the large room, lightly penetrated through the beige curtains of the window on the wall across from the door. Her friend made her way into the room and began to unpack her things. Rukia turned and left the room to leave the other woman to her own things.

The petite woman grasped the cold handle of the door to her room and pushed it down. The click of the handle sounded as it unlocked and let her in.

Despite the fact that almost everything in her room was white with slight tints of violet, it was very dark. Her room always had been and it seemed to fit her mood every time she stayed in the cold mansion.

She didn't flinch then the large door shut behind her in a heavy slam. The room was dead quiet. Rukia then proceeded to take off her black boots and tossed them carelessly into a dark corner of her room. The woman sighed heavily and let her back fall onto the white-clad bed.

What did she do to deserve this? She didn't understand. Rukia rolled onto her stomach and stretched to grip a white pillow between her arms, one wrapped over and the other folded upward as she rest her head in the middle.

If Byakuya were to ever find out that she really was a pirate herself.

He would disown her.

A dark spot formed onto the white fabric of the pillow and was followed by another. Not long after, she tasted the warm salty water before it made it to her pillow and felt more roll down her pale cheeks silently. Her pillow was now soaked.

Rukia lightly placed her head down into the soft pillow and closed her wet eyes as she bit her lip to stifle the light sobs that began to involuntarily make their way out of her closed lips. She buried the front of her face into the pillow as her body began to shake, a tight lump in her throat made it hard for her to swallow.

It wasn't long before the dark depths of sleep took over her and claimed her mind with blank dreams for the night.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I'm going dad! Lets go Grimmjow!" The orange-haired pirated called up to his ship. They had followed Captain Takeshi's ship here, only to find that it was gone the moment they made it to the island. So he just decided to actually explore the place instead…and steal some things if he got the chance.

They had anchored the Zangetsu in a place that was almost unpopulated on the island. They were pirated, if they were to get caught then they wouldn't just be arrested, they'd probably be put to death as well.

Ichigo sighed, even if that were to happen, he'd make sure his family got away safely. He would never make them suffer for something he had done himself.

Grimmjow grunted in a rough response and moved forward with almost a cat-like motion. Ichigo raised a light brow as he watched the man walk past him.

"What are you doing? I hope you know your not an actual cat." Sand fluttered lightly above the ground and fell to its new place next to his brown boots right after he had jumped from the ramp of the ship.

"Hey, hey, relax I got this. If I walk like a pirate they'll know. You said no slaughtering right? Be happy I'm actually listening for once." Ichigo rolled his eyes as Grimmjow spat into the sand.

"Do you have to spit everywhere we go?" The blue-haired man ignored his captain and began to strut lazily with his hands in his pockets. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Grimmjow spun around, but Ichigo didn't expect a swat of saliva fly in his direction. The captain blinked, a cold slimy substance had hit his cheek. He clenched his teeth angrily and slapped his right cheek to wipe it off.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow's body leaned back as he let out a loud malicious laugh. He then straightened up and tossed his head to the left and spat back onto the sand.

With a roll of his eyes, Ichigo picked up the pace of his walking and purposefully bumped his shoulder against the other man's.

Amber eyes scanned the area the moment his boots hit the cobblestone. It was a bit city, probably one of the largest he had ever laid eyes on. Almost all of the houses along the sides of the road were attached and half of them had shops on the first floor.

"Woah there!" A yell shouted from behind, accompanied by a loud neigh of a horse and an annoyed snort after. "Excuse me sir," Ichigo turned and found himself staring into the challenging eyes of a black stallion, "but your in the middle of the road." The amber-eyed captain moved his eyes from the bold stallion's and made contact with the man.

"Ah, my bad." Was all the reply he gave before he made his way to a sidewalk, Grimmjow following.

They continued to walk along the sidewalk for a few minutes, mindlessly passing random people. Grimmjow took a few extra quick steps to catch up to Ichigo at his signal.

"We'll split up from here," he muttered to the man next to him, "when your done get to the ship as fast as you can." Grimmjow pulled away in response and moved in the opposite direction. A devious smirk played across his face before he turned the corner and out of sight.

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck with a long sigh. Maybe bringing Grimmjow was a bad idea. With a shake of his head, the orange-haired pirate continued in the same direction.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The mischievous pirate kept his hands in his pockets as he scanned the shops he happened to pass by. He swiftly swung his head toward the street, on the right side of him and spat. Grimmjow glared at a man who shot him a disgusted look, "Tch, who are you lookin' at?" He growled dangerously and prowled in his direction, the smaller man's eyes widened in what seemed to be fear and took a hesitant step back before he turned and scurried away.

"Ha, didn't think so." It was then that a good shop caught his attention, particularly the jewels. Grimmjow smirked and strut his way over. He just could never resist, when he wanted something he got it.

With a light chuckle, he slammed his large, worn hands on the counter of a jewelry shop. The old, hunched man jumped at the harsh contact and lifted a shaky hand.

"Y-yes?" The man's voice was hoarse and shaky, but there was no sign of fear in his old gaze. Grimmjow cleared his throat before he spoke.

"I want all of your jewels," he growled loudly and leaned forward on his arms. It took a few moments for the man to register what was said.

"Jewels? I don't have no jewels." The blue-haired pirate blinked then glanced down at the glass encased jewels.

"Yes, you do." Grimmjow tapped a finger on the counter impatiently. This had to be one of the stupidest men he had ever come across! He recoiled back in disgust when the man lazily blinked one eye before the other. The old man's lazy eye was creepy too.

"Neh?" He watched as the man's hand shook when it reached down into a box below him, "I got tacos, but I got no jewels, they broke." An old, molded over pita bread was presented in front of him. The terrible stench of rotted meat and lettuce filled his nostrils and Grimmjow gagged with a light choke. His arm flew to the side and made contact with his shriveled hand, causing the taco to fly through the air and land in the dirt.

"My taco!" The man cried as he desperately tried to grab the projectile food, but failed as Grimmjow had already grabbed him by the collar.

"Listen you-!" The cock of a gun sounded mercilessly behind him and he stopped.

"Drop that man, pirate!" Furious ice blue eyes glared coldly at the old man who was now shaking in his worn boots from fear. Grimmjow reluctantly set the man down, but not before he spat at him. The pirate turned toward whoever had ruin his fun with a low growl.

A woman at least a foot and a half shorter than him held a black and red gun, the barrel aimed to pop him between the eyes. Her stance was defensive as her arms were held up at a high angle. Long strands of dark hair outlined her face as her hair was put up in a bun holder.

Grimmjow leaned back on the counter behind him with his hands in his pockets.

"I let him go, you can leave now woman." She didn't move from her position and he sighed then made to take a step toward her. The pirate leaped back in shock as a loud blast echoed over his ears and a bullet grazed his hair. His heart pounded in his chest.

"What the hell? I didn't do anything to you!" Grimmjow yelled at her and she fixed him with a glare.

"You're coming with me, pirate."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It had been about a half hour since he split up with Grimmjow. The man probably already got himself in trouble. Ichigo grumbled to himself, _maybe I shouldn't have split from that crazy man. I have a bad feeling he's causing havoc. _Amber eyes focused on the ground as his foot made contact with a pebble, sending it flying ahead of him. There was only one thing that went through his mind about this big city.

It was boring as hell.

Ichigo wouldn't stand to live here, not one bit. There was nothing that even struck his interest. He lifted his gaze to stare ahead as he walked.

A movement caught his attention and he shifted his gaze to an old, run down looking building. Its gray shudders were hanging off the side of the windows. Hell some of them were even missing. A few of the windows were broken, it was clear that no one lived there. Then he rested his eyes on a group of men, they all looked like druggies. Some were just standing around and laughing as they smoked their cigars whiles others seemed to be taking shots of sake. Ichigo rolled his eyes and moved to pass the ridiculous scene, there was no need to waste time here with these weirdoes.

Then he stopped when a shout caught his attention. Ichigo turned his head and noticed to more men joining the group. A woman struggling against their grip.

The orange-haired pirate sighed, no use in passing by now. He shifted his feet and began to make his way over. Ichigo placed a hand on his black gun that rested on the side of his hip in case he needed it.

The woman glared angrily at the men as one of them held her arms behind her back in a vice grip. He watched as she struggled to release her wrists from their hold.

"Hey," he stopped and glared at each drunkard there, "let her go." The man that retained the young woman turned his head toward the pirate and burst into a loud laugh.

"I don't think so lad, I caught her fair in square. You'll have your turn later." He moved his hands so one was able to hold both her wrists and reach up and grip her chin with the other.

Ichigo's amber eyes met her vicious violet and she glared at him. The captain blinked, he knew those eyes from somewhere. Her raven tresses blew back from the forced of a strong gust and she closed her eyes, breaking the contact with his own.

A loud yelp took Ichigo out of his reverie and he shook his head slightly before he focused back on the scene before him. The woman had bitten the man's greasy hand. And it didn't look like she was willing to let go anytime soon.

Ichigo watched, stunned as she gripped down harder with her teeth and twisted her body around which forced the man to release his grip on her wrists. With a jump and a toss of her head, her forehead made bone cracking contact with his chin. The man's head wiped to the side before he screamed in agony when she kneed him in between the legs.

The group of drunk men yelled in surprise and grabbed their deadly weapons. Some held sharp jagged knives while others held old, but deadly guns. The woman shot him a deadly glare when she saw that he grabbed his gun and was ready to jump in to her aid.

"I can handle this, thank you very-," she got down on her arms, her palms holding the top part of her body up as she swung her legs in the air and kicked a man in the back of the knees, whose legs gave out underneath him shortly after, "-much!". Her body flipped over a man as he lowered his body and charged head first toward her before she reached down to her right thigh and pulled out a white gun. She swung her arm behind her and made contact with another man's nose, this time with the barrel of her gun. One man had succeeded in grabbing her by the throat and shoving her against the wall. The was the last straw for Ichigo, he finally withdrew his gun and shot at a second man who was making his way toward the man and captured woman.

She brought her hands up to the offending fingers that mercilessly wrapped around her throat and squeezed, cutting off her oxygen supply. The pirate growled angrily and gripped the man by the back of the throat and easily threw him off and fired his gun, missing on purpose as a warning.

His amber eyes blazed with anger as he glared at the retreating man's back. Ichigo then turned after a moment and held out his hand to the woman who sat on the ground, regaining her breath.

"Yeah, you sure do know how to handle it." He blinked in surprise when she slapped his hand away and gritted her teeth. From her position on the ground, she grabbed her gun and pointed it up towards him. Ichigo took a slight step back. "Hey! I just saved your ass! This is how you thank me?" Her violet eyes squinted as she glared at him and pressed a finger on the trigger of her pure white gun. Ichigo didn't move from his spot as she fired and missed, the bullet just grazing the side of his arm.

"Who do you think you are, _pirate?_" His amber eyes widened at her accusation and gripped his gun again, he wouldn't kill her. No she hadn't really done anything to him and he knew that he didn't have it in him at all to actually kill a woman. He wasn't _that_ much of a jackass.

Ichigo stared at her, his gaze unmoving as she slowly moved to a standing position. Those eyes, he had seem them before. They burned through him in the exact same way. He'd never seen this woman before though, so how could they possibly seem so familiar to him? Amber eyes flickered and moved from her eyes to the offensive weapon in her hands. A white gun. He had seen that design before.

Then it hit him.

He moved quickly and with the light of speed he wrapped his arms around her legs and hoisted her up over his shoulder. He heard her yelp and gasp with surprise before she immediately began to beat him with her fists and kick. Ichigo growled when she hit him in the stomach repeatedly.

"Just shut up and don't move! Your coming with me whether you like it or not!" He yelled at her before he clenched his teeth when she hit him again. Damn! She certainly didn't hit like a girl! He spun his body toward the pathway into the dark alley and broke into a run.

"Put me down now! Who do you think you are manhandling me?"

"Shut up, princess! I just saved your life!" He stopped hesitantly when he approached a fork in the road and quickly chose a path then proceeded to sprint once more.

"Saved me? I did all the work! Now I demand you to put me down this instant!" Ichigo didn't even bother to stop, not even when he felt the cold metal of her gun at the back of his neck. For some reason, he knew she wouldn't dare to fire. She was annoying and menacing, but at the back of his mind he knew that she wouldn't kill him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Ow! Fuck!" The pirate cursed and grabbed his now throbbing foot. Grimmjow sucked in a breath and lifted his gaze to her deep brown eyes.

"Trying to look up my skirt now pirate? Where are your manners?" He smirked in response, for some reason smug that she had even caught him sneaking a peek from his position on the ground. Serves her right. _Tch, that's what she gets for knocking me on the ground before._ Grimmjow stood up and towered over her once more before he spat to the side.

"I'm a pirate, you said it yourself," he stopped talking for a moment to shoot her a sexy smirk, "and we have no manners." His smirk widened when he saw her grit her teeth and grip her gun harder in response.

"One more comment and I'll shoot your other foot!" The blue-haired man rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, I'm not doing anything to you. I didn't steal anything, that man just pissed me off. So why don't we call it a truce, go home and forget anything happened because I don't feel like dragging a woman on board with me today." She slightly lowered her gun and stared at him in surprise, but shook her head and regained her position.

"Tch, how would I know your not lying?" She shot back. Grimmjow leaned back on the counter behind him once more and raised a bow.

"Would this face lie to you?" She glared at him in disbelief and didn't move.

"Yes, that ugly mug of yours would." Grimmjow frowned. A loud yell caught both of their attention and the pirate tossed his head to the side where he thought he heard the sound.

"Gah! Stop it woman! You'll break my ribs!"

"Good! Now put me down, you oaf!"

"Heh, nope. Not on my life." The man heard the woman across from him shuffle and gasp with surprise.

"Rukia?" Grimmjow turned to look at her and raised a brow. He knew that one of the voices was Ichigo, now who was this Rukia chick? Both people finally came into view. The orange-haired pirate was running as fast as he could and over his shoulder was a raven-haired woman, who seemed thoroughly pissed.

Grimmjow laughed. She was giving him a fight alright, his face was already sporting a black eye.

"Rukia?" The younger woman broke into a run and Grimmjow made to follow Ichigo.

"Captain! Let's go!" He caught up with Ichigo who nodded and ran even faster. Was his captain seriously thinking of taking this crazy woman on board?

This was going to be a long day.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Merry Christmas & Happy New Year to everyone! ^.^

I actually wanted to get this chapter up earlier, but life gets crazy . I actually just finished this not even ten minutes ago. So I don't have chapters 3 or 4 done, sorry guys. I was originally going to make this chapter longer, but I figured that this would actually be a good place to stop and to keep you in IchiRuki suspense :3 because I'm that evil xD But yes there WILL be a lot of IchiRuki...I should say fierceness next chapter, which I shall hopefully get up next week!

Please review guys! It gives me motivation and it's awesome to read what you guys think, I only got 4 reviews last chapter and I thank those people who took the less then a minute waste(is it really?) of their life to tell me what they thought!

- xRukiaxx


End file.
